Blood Red Sandman
"Blood Red Sandman" is the second single from Lordi's second album The Monsterican Dream. The song's original title was "Blood Red Santa", but Asko Kallonen from BMG Finland thought it was going to be a Christmas hit only so Mr. Lordi changed the name. There is also a promo version given out by Mayan Records for promotion to their compilation album The Monster Show. Some believe that this song could be referring to Freddy Krueger or The Groke. However, some of the song's lyrics such as "they called me the leather apron, they called me smiling Jack" are more akin to Jack the Ripper. Track listings Finnish version: #"Blood Red Sandman" #"Pyromite" #"To Hell With The Pop" Promo version: #"Blood Red Sandman" #"Devil Is A Loser" #"Would You Love A Monsterman?" Music video A trio of young people sort through old belongings in a shack, in a similar style to the one featured in The Evil Dead, at night. The door swings open, and they find a box containing the 'Would You Love A Monsterman?' doll and a tape, which starts to play when they plug it in. The male is throttled by an invisible force, (which is actually band member Kalma, complete with top hat, when seen through the super 8 film camera he drops). One of the females is also dragged into the closet to her doom, by the guitarist, Amen. The band then appears, and, magically chaining the second female to a rocking chair, continue to sing the song. Her friends appear again, as zombies, later in the song. The band continues until the cassette player is unplugged by the second female's struggling foot. The band and zombies disappear. As she looks around, relieved, Mr. Lordi attacks her from behind (seen through the lens of the camera) just as the camera runs out of film. Lyrics They called me the leather apron, They called me smiling Jack. They prayed to the heavens above That I would never ever come back. (Can you hear how the children weep? Chills of fear like a sawblade cuttin deep.) Once again, there is pain, I bring flames, I brong cold. I'm the Blood Red Sandman, coming home! On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood Red Sandman, coming home again! I'm coming home again! Red drops stain Satin so white The way I sign my name The neighbourhood's pretty dead at night When I'm the one to blame. (Can you hear how the children weep? Chills of fear like a sawblade cuttin deep.) Once again, there is pain, I bring flames, I brong cold. I'm the Blood Red Sandman, coming home! On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood Red Sandman, coming home again! I'm coming home again! Scream all you want, You won't wake up when you scream! No-one leaves, The Monsterican Dream. (Can you hear how the children weep? Chills of fear like a sawblade cuttin deep.) Once again, there is pain, I bring flames, I brong cold. I'm the Blood Red Sandman, coming home! On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood Red Sandman, coming home again! I'm coming home again! Once again, there is pain, I bring flames, I brong cold. I'm the Blood Red Sandman, coming home! On this unholy night I will make you my own. Blood Red Sandman, coming home again! I'm coming home again!